


Voyeur: Prologue

by Joy



Series: Voyeur [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Hetero sex, Kink, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Daniel discovers that there’s been a secret sex trade (not prostitution or slavery) operation going on and Security seems to be the coordinator.  He uses it to indulge his voyeurism kink and from there, he embarks on affairs, and explores the extent of his curiosity.  Sometimes that leads down dark paths.  Sometimes it leads him to unexpected feelings.  And eventually, he’ll come out the other side as the person he thinks he should be.





	Voyeur: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Extreme Fantasy AU. This means that I’ve taken liberty with established canon personalities and turned them sideways. This applies to everyone, not just Jack and Daniel.
> 
> WARNING #2: If you don’t like seeing Jack or Daniel with anyone other than Jack or Daniel, skip this series.
> 
> Viewpoint: Daniel (3rd person, not 1st)
> 
> Time frame for this fic series advances the real series by 17 years to take advantage of tech advancements in video surveillance. Specifically, cellphones and video. Video purpose: making multiple screens show one live camera source, and live streaming.
> 
> Mission to Abydos was Jan 2014.  
> First year of the program was June 2015.  
> It is now October 2016. Early Season 2.
> 
> ** Teal'c is NOT involved in any sexual liaison with the gay men in this series.

 

This Prologue is the only graphical part of this series.  

* * *

 

# Two Journal Entries

  [](http://www.joysgate.com/wp-content/uploads/Voyeur-1-Daniels-notebook1.jpg)

[ ](http://www.joysgate.com/wp-content/uploads/Voyeur-1-Daniels-notebook2.jpg)

[ ](http://www.joysgate.com/wp-content/uploads/Voyeur-1-Daniels-notebook3.jpg)

[ ](http://www.joysgate.com/wp-content/uploads/Voyeur-1-Daniels-notebook4.jpg)

[ ](http://www.joysgate.com/wp-content/uploads/Voyeur-1-Daniels-notebook5.jpg)


End file.
